Freqüência Clandestina
by Brunniynha
Summary: Dean e Sam vão exorcizar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo: Um padre, que construiu uma igreja para atrair fiéis, e uma radialista, que usava a rádio para matar os religiosos atraídos pelo padre. Dean é bom de briga! Mas o que seria dele sem Sam?
1. Chapter 1

- O exorcismo do quarto capítulo foi retirado do último episódio da primeira temporada (Devil's Trap), e não está completo.

Espero que gostem da minha fanfic. Comentem!

Freqüência Clandestina

Capítulo 1

Springfield - Missouri

Eloyza andava pela calçada, carregando seu walkman, fones nos ouvidos. O rádio não funcionava. Nenhuma estação pegava. Ela girou o botão até o fim na esperança de sintonizar alguma rádio. Conseguiu. A radialista falava coisas muito estranhas. Eloyza fez cara de desentendia. Parou abruptamente, seus ouvidos começaram a sangrar. Ela caiu morta.

Columbia – Missouri

No restaurante, Sam lia o jornal.

­– Olha isso, Dean.

Sam entregou o jornal para Dean.

–Hum... cara...é... Nós podemos ir... A entrada deve ser meio cara, mas ontem eu me dei bem no poker. Até que enfim você resolveu se divertir um pouco...

– O que? Do quê você está falando?

Sam pegou o jornal da mão de Dean e viu que o que ele tinha visto foi a propaganda de uma danceteria.

– Não estou falando disso. É disso que eu estou falando – Disse Sam apontando para uma reportagem e entregando o jornal de volta para Dean.

Dean pegou o jornal meio sem jeito e leu a reportagem.

– "Hoje pela manhã, faleceu Eloyza Philron. Segundo os médicos, a causa de sua morte provavelmente seja alguma falha no walkman, já que ela foi encontrada com os ouvidos sangrando, e estava com os fones do walkman nos ouvidos no momento em que foi encontrada morta. Duas pessoas que presenciaram a morte de Eloyza deporam para a polícia 'Estávamos caminhando na calçada, suas roupas esportivas indicaram que ela estava fazendo uma caminhada para se exercitar. Eu estava caminhando atrás dela. Ela parou de repente e eu quase esbarrei nela. Os ouvidos dela começaram a sangrar.' – Diz Eduardo Smith, que chamou a ambulância. : 'Eu vi quando ela caiu no chão com os ouvidos ensangüentados' – diz Tinna Keagge. A família de Eloyza está processando a empresa fabricante do walkman."

– E então? O que acha?

– Ouvidos sangrando... Isso não tem muita cara de ser um defeito do walkman... Sei lá, os ouvidos sangrando...

– É, mas nada impede que seja mesmo um problema no walkman. Talvez explodiu alguma peça...

Dean e Sam se entreolharam e falaram em uníssono:

– Nãããããããão...

– Acho que deveríamos falar com a família da garota. – Falou Dean.

– Talvez. Mas acho que primeiro é melhor falarmos com esse tal de Eduardo Smith, que presenciou a morte de Eloyza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dean e Sam procuraram o endereço de Eduardo Smith na lista telefônica e foram até sua casa.

Bateram na porta.

– Olá, – falou Dean – eu sou Philip, este é Eduard – Disse colocando a mão no ombro de Sam. Nós somos repórteres da revista "Today", e gostaríamos de falar com você.

– De que se trata?

– Ficamos sabendo que você viu o momento em que Eloyza morreu...

– Ah, sim. Entrem.

Todos entraram. Dean e Sam sentaram em um sofá, e logo em seguida, após fechar a porta, Eduardo sentou em um sofá de frente para os irmãos Winchester. Ele era um homem rechonchudo, com aproximadamente trinta anos de idade. Quando sentou, o sofá em que estava afundou um pouco.

– Para que revista vocês trabalham, mesmo?

– "Today". - respondeu Sam.

– Nunca ouvi falar.

– É uma revista nova.

– E então... – disse Dean, retirando uma caderneta e uma caneta do bolso. – O que foi exatamente que você viu?

– Bem, eu estava caminhando na calçada...

– Para onde você estava indo?

– Isso é uma entrevista ou um relatório policial?

Sam olhou para Dean. Apenas pelo olhar Dean percebeu que Sam quis dizer: "- Você não deveria ter perguntado isso."

– Em todo caso – continuou Eduardo – eu estava indo comprar um CD. O caso é que eu não tinha muitos CD's de que gostasse e o rádio estava com um chiado horrível naquele dia. Consegui sintonizar apenas uma rádio, mas, francamente, só falava besteira.

– Ah, é? Tipo o que? – Interessou-se Sam.

– Coisas do tipo: "Seu fim está próximo, "Satã não gosta da forma como você tem agido", "Você não deveria crer nesse Deus que nunca ajudou você"...Pra falar a verdade, aquilo tudo me deu arrepios. Eu vou para a igreja na quarta-feira de cada semana, sempre as cinco horas. Vou até falar para o padre Charles sobre essa rádio. Tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco. Sabem, eu sempre freqüentei a igreja, eu confio muito em Deus. E há alguns meses o padre Charles veio me convidar para freqüentar sua igreja, que não fica muito longe daqui. É claro que eu aceitei. Quando vou lá, na quarta-feira, eu sou o único que está lá. Vou apenas para meditar. Entrar em contato com Deus. Devem haver mais pessoas que vão naquela igreja, claro, mas acho que em outros dias e horários.

– Em que estação é essa rádio?

– Não tem estação.

– Como é?

– Isso que você ouviu. Eu girei o botão do rádio até o fim. Quando o ponteiro chegou onde não tinha nenhum número é que eu consegui sintonizar. Venham, eu mostro pra vocês.

Dean e Sam seguiram Eduardo até seu quarto. Ele sentou na cama, e o colchão afundou. Escorou-se na mesa de cabeceira, onde se encontrava um aparelho de som e ligou-o. Ouvia-se apenas chiado. Girou o botão até que foi possível. Uma estação de rádio foi encontrada.

Um voz feminina sussurrava:

– "Você não deveria agir assim. Satã não está gostando nem um pouco, Eduardo."

Eduardo desligou o rádio.

–Por um acaso ela estava falando comigo? – Falou Eduardo, com um sorriso confuso no rosto.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

Vamos continuar com as perguntas? – Perguntou Dean.

–Ah, claro.

–Hum, diga-me, você notou alguma reação estranha em Eloyza antes de ela morrer?

Eduardo pareceu não ter entendido.

–Não. Ela simplesmente parou de repente, os ouvidos dela começaram a sangrar e ela caiu morta.

– Isso está bom para nós. Muito obrigado.

– Quando a matéria vai ser publicada?

Dean não sabia o que responder.

– Nós precisamos de uma autorização de nosso superior, então não temos certeza se a matéria será publicada. Se for, entramos em contato com você. – Falou Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dean estava dirigindo. Desde que saíram de lá, nenhum dos dois tinha falado nada. Mas ambos sabiam em que o outro estava pensando. Sam finalmente resolveu falar:

– A chave disso só pode ser aquela rádio.

– É. Provavelmente Eloyza estava ouvindo aquela rádio quando morreu.

–Acho Eloyza era bastante religiosa.

– Porque diz disso?

– "Satã não gosta da forma que você tem agido..." Aquela "radialista do diabo" deveria estar se referindo a religiosidade. Eduardo disse que ia pra igreja toda a semana e que ia falar com o padre... Só pode ser isso.

– Hum... bem pensado.

Sam ligou o rádio do Impala e tentou localizar aquela rádio. Muitas estações estavam funcionando, diferente do rádio de Eduardo. Girou o botão do rádio até que foi possível, mas não encontrou aquela rádio.

– Estranho. – Falou Dean, vendo o resultado da tentativa de Sam.

– Talvez só funcione com algumas pessoas mais religiosas.

– É, talvez. Você viu como aquela radialista se referiu a Eduardo? Ela estava falando com ele. Acho que as pessoas são selecionadas. Todo o espírito segue um padrão.

– E talvez seja um demônio.

– É, pode ser. Mas se for também deve haver alguma ligação entre as vítimas.

Dean parou o carro.

– É aqui – disse ele.

Eles tinham ido visitar a família de Eloyza. Saíram do carro, viram que sentada em uma cadeira encontrava-se uma mulher que aparentava ter aproximadamente quarenta e cinco anos. Ela estava chorando muito. Deveria ser a mãe de Eloyza.

– Olá, somos da polícia – Falou Dean, ele e Sam mostrando as identificações falsas.

– Sentem-se – Disse a mulher soluçando.- Ah, eu me chamo Adriana.

Dean e Sam sentaram nas duas cadeiras restantes.

– Você é a mãe de Eloyza? – perguntou Dean.

– Sim.

– Podemos lhe fazer algumas perguntas? – Perguntou Sam.

– Ah, claro.

– Ããhh... Bem, hum... Sua filha costumava ouvir rádio?

– Sim, ela estava sempre com aquele walkman.

– Você sabe se tinha alguma estação de rádio que ela ouvia com mais freqüência do que as outras?

– Não sei, não.

– Dean viu que Adriana usava um crucifixo no pescoço.

– Belo colar.

– Ganhei de minha filha. Ela era bastante religiosa.

Dean e Sam olharam um para o outro com ar de vitória. Era exatamente aquilo que eles queriam ouvir.

– Hum... que igreja ela freqüentava?

– Ah, fazem cinco meses que se finalizaram as obras de uma pequena igreja católica não muito longe daqui, segundo o que Eloyza me contou. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca soube onde é, e não sei porque parecia que Eloyza nem fazia questão que eu soubesse. Ela não freqüentava igrejas antes de esta ser construída. Mas o único padre daquela igreja, o Charles, passou aqui em casa convidando-a para freqüentar sua igreja. Ele não me convidou, eu deduzi que a igreja talvez fosse para pessoas mais jovens, não tenho certeza. Eloyza começou a ir. Depois disso ela ia na segunda-feira de cada semana. Charles pareceu um cara legal.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam novamente. Os dois lembraram que Charles era o mesmo padre do qual Eduardo havia falado.

– Eloyza me disse que o padre não rezava missa nem dizia nada. Ela disse que as pessoas iam lá para se ajoelhar e rezar em pensamento...

– Ah, bem. Isso basta. Muito obrigado. – Disse Dean, e foram embora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dean e Sam foram até o hotel que estavam hospedados. Sam estava sentado na cama, e Dean andava de um lado para o outro.

– O que acha? Perguntou Sam.

Dean não respondeu.

– O ponto de ligação entre Eduard e Eloyza até agora é aquele padre.

Dean parecia preocupado.

– É bom agirmos rápido, Sam. Se Eduardo ouviu aquela rádio deve ser por que ele também vai morrer.

– Acha que devemos falar com aquele padre?

– Sim. Vamos agora.

Dean e Sam procuraram por alguma igreja nas proximidades da casa de Eloyza. Três quadras depois da casa viram uma pequena igreja de cor amarelo-claro e entraram. Não viram ninguém. Na igreja haviam quatro bancos de cada lado, e no altar havia uma pequena mesa. O estranho é que não havia nenhum crucifixo, imagens de Jesus Cristo ou qualquer santo. Não havia nenhum sinal de religiosidade lá dentro.

– Olá?! – falou Dean.

Alguns segundos depois saiu por uma porta localizada do lado direito do pequeno altar um padre calvo que aparentava aproximadamente cinqüenta anos.

–Posso ajudar? – perguntou simpaticamente.

–Você é o padre Charles? – pediu Dean

–Sim, sou eu.

–Ficamos sabendo dessa igreja por um amigo...

–Mentira sua! – disse o padre secamente.

Dean e Sam olharam para o padre assustados

–O que disse?

–Os membros dessa igreja são escolhidos a olho. Nenhum deles tem permissão de convidar alguém. Retirem-se!

–Cara, você é estranho. – Afirmou Dean.

–Eu mandei vocês se retirarem.

–Que tipo de igreja é essa? – Perguntou Sam. – Como você pode negar nossa participação?

–Não interessa. Saiam agora mesmo!

Dean se aproximou do padre com um olhar desafiador.

–Acho melhor você se comportar melhor, ou Papai Noel não te traz presentes no Natal.

Sam segurou dean pelo ombro para que ele parasse de desafiar o padre e perguntou:

–Charles, onde está a imagem de Cristo dessa igreja?

Dean entendeu que Sam perguntou aquilo porque se o padre estivesse possuído ele reagiria ao nome de Cristo. O padre fechou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Aquilo podia ser um sinal, mas como ele fechou os olhos eles não tinham certeza, já que não puderam ver seus olhos negros

–A igreja é nova, ainda não compramos.

A forma de agir do padre pareceu demonstrar que aquilo não era verdade.

–Ora, qual é o problema, padre? – Perguntou Dean, subindo decidido no altar e indo em direção à única porta que havia na igreja aparentemente, além da porta principal. Charles tentou correr atrás de Dean para impedi-lo, mas ele já tinha entrado na sala. Lá ele pôde ver uma moça de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, cabelos pretos, sentada em uma cadeira à frente de uma mesa, sussurrando em um microfone.

– Então são vocês? E esta é sua radialista?

–Saia daqui!

–Cristo!

Os olhos do padre ficaram de um negro intenso e a moça se virou e olhou para Dean com os mesmos olhos negros. Dean correu para fora da sala para sair da igreja. Logo atrás dele vinha o padre e a radialista.

–Pega o exorcismo! – Falou Dean, jogando as chaves para Sam.

Sam correu até o carro.

Dean parou de repente e deu uma cotovelada na cara do padre que caiu no chão. Ele tentou se levantar mas Dean deu-lhe dois socos para ganhar tempo. A moça aparentemente ficou sem reação, mas em seguita tentou dar um soco na cara de Dean, que se abaixou evitando o golpe e deu-lhe um chute no estômafo, fazendo-a ir alguns paços para trás e cair de costas. Ela tentou reagir, mas Dean deu-lhe três socos na cara.

Dean viu que Sam entrava na igreja com um livro que possuía o ritual de exorcismo e além disso uma garrafa com água benta. Sam jogou a garrafa para Dean, que jogou no padre. O padre parecia estar queimando, e em seguida na radialista, e o mesmo aconteceu nela.

Sam começou a ler:

–Regna terrae, contate deo, psalite domino tribuite virtuten deo. Exorcizamus te, ominis immundus spiritus, omnis satânica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio...

O padre interrompeu a leitura:

–Pare com isso, garoto. Vamos negociar. – Disse ele, ainda caído no chão, sem forças e respirando com dificuldade.

Sam olhou para Dean, que falou:

–Não dê ouvidos.

Sam voltou a ler:

–...omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo...

–É sério. – Falou a radialista, também caída no chão, falando sem fôlego – Vamos conversar. Você não querem fazer isso. Vocês deveriam nos ajudar. Vocês ganhariam muito com isso.

–Ah, é? – falou Dean – Ajudar vocês em quê? E o que ganharíamos?

–Ajudar a chamar as pessoas religiosas para freqüentar esse lugar, e depois...

–Depois matá-las? Nem pensar. Continue Sam!

­–Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacial. Hostis humanae salutis...

–Vocês podiam ganhar força...

–Não pare, Sam! Não ouça. Continue!

–Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine.

O padre tentou levantar, mas Dean impediu com um chute.

–Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidis diaboli, liberanos, domine.

Sam continuou lendo. Algumas vezes o padre ou a mulher tentavam reagir, mas Dean sempre impedia.

Sam leu o exorcismo até o final:

– (...) Ipse tribuite virtutem, et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus, gloria patri.

Ao terminar de ler, uma espécie de fumaça preta e densa saiu pela boca do padre, e quase que ao mesmo tempo ocorreu o mesmo com a moça.

–Dois de uma vez só! Cara, isso foi incrível!

Sam sorriu aliviado.

Após a saída do demônio de ambos, o padre desmaiou, e a moça estava muito confusa:

–O que aconteceu?

–Fique calma. Eu sou Sam, esse é Dean. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar.

Algum tempo depois o padre acordou.

–Cinco meses. Isso aconteceu por cinco meses. As vezes eu acordava, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, depois eu simplesmente apagava. Era um demônio, não é? Eu já li a respeito, mas não sabia o que fazer.

– Você não poderia ter feito muita coisa. – Falou Sam.

–Como vocês estão se sentindo?

–Eu estou bem, – falou a moça levantando – só um pouco... confusa.

–Vocês conseguem lembrar onde moram? – Perguntou Sam.

–Claro! – disse a moça – Mas o que aconteceu, afinal?

–Acho que padre Charles vai poder lhe explicar.

–Posso sim. – falou ele.

A moça foi até a porta da igreja e olhou ao redor.

–Eu lembro desse lugar. Era um terreno baldio. Essa construção não estava aqui. Eu moro perto desse lugar. Quando essa igreja foi construída?

–Fomos nós que a construímos, há alguns meses atrás.

–Do que está falando?

–Eu moro em uma casa que pertence a outra igreja. Mais alguns padres moram comigo, mas é um pouco longe daqui. Vamos para sua casa. Eu posso explicar.

–Vamos. Minha casa é a algumas quadras daqui.

–Obrigado pela ajuda. – Disse o padre.

–Foi um prazer conhecer vocês – Disse a moça, muito confusa. Ela e o padre saíram da igreja.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

–Então quer dizer que esses dois tinham uma rádio clandestina que usavam para se divertir matando as pessoas religiosas?

–É, Dean. Parece que era isso mesmo.

–Acho melhor nós destruirmos aquele lugar, não é? Destruímos a estação de rádio, para evitar que mais alguém continue com isso.

–E quanto à esse lugar todo? Essa igreja? Digo, provavelmente Eloyza e Eduardo não eram as únicas pessoas escolhidas...

–Queimamos? – perguntou Dean tirando um isqueiro do bolso e acendendo-o.

–Será que é essa a solução?

–Hum... Acho que sim.

Sam foi até a sala onde se encontrava a rádio. Dean seguiu o irmão.

–A freqüência dessa rádio devia ser extremamente alta. Uma rádio clandestina com freqüência totalmente fora do permitido.

–Será que esses demônios têm cérebro?

–Nem me pergunte. Nunca pensei nisso. – Falou Sam sorrindo.

Dean derrubou a aparelhagem que estava encima da mesa e em seguida jogou o isqueiro aceso no chão. O lugar começou a pegar fogo.

–Vamos!

Dean e Sam saíram da igreja e entraram no carro. Contemplaram a igreja pegando fogo por alguns segundos. Em seguida, Dean ligou o rádio e saiu cantando pneu.


End file.
